Before the Digiworld- Matt (finshed!)
by chichi000
Summary: Life of matt be4 the digital world. The1st was a work in process. This one is done.


Before the Digiworld- Matt 

Author's Note: There is going to be one of these for each character. I'm going to start these stories with my favourite character. Matt ;) And this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on the criticism! And please tell me what you think! 

Intro: Around a camp fire, telling their past lives 

"Okay guys," said Matt, "I'm going to tell you what you what my life was before that day in summer camp. Ready? Yea TK I know you already know what my life was like but there are some parts that you don't even know about. Here I go: I was in 5th grade and I just moved to a new school. I really wanted to fit in and I was going to go to any risk to get it. There was a really popular group there and the leader was a guy named Andrew. He was a guy who didn't follow the rules and he and I were friends instantly. Now Andrew was sort of like a rebel. I tried to be as "cool" as him because we were friends and no one wanted to say no, he can't hang out with us to him. Then he didn't like girls. I know immature. 

"I know this doesn't sound interesting but then my parents got divorced and then I had to live with my dad and he moved across town. TK stayed at home with my mom. At that new school, all new kids were considered geeks. So I got to hang out with the new kids. They were actually really nice but I really wanted to be cool so I followed them around. Finally they said I could be one of them IF I smoked with them. I was really desperate to be cool so I agreed immediately. I tried it but I spit it out away. I told them I didn't want to so they told me get lost. 

"Then the most lifesaving thing happened at the right time. I was going to live with my mom and TK with my dad. I went all the way back to my old school and when I told them what I went through (without the part of me being desperate for friends) They thought I was so cool for trying to smoke so I was like one of the most popular guy in the school and you know Andrew? It was 8th grade when I returned and Andrew loved girls and all the girls thought I was cute and Andrew's girlfriend, Michelle was the one girl I fell in love with (love at the time, actually it was my first crush{"first crush in grade 7? cried Mimi} It felt like love!). 

Andrew would freak if I told him I like his girlfriend. Andrew went through girls really quick, I guess you could call him a player. so I just waited for him to get through with her. And guess what? Michelle was the one girl he wanted to stay with! Behind his back, I asked her out. She was really nice and she said she couldn't do that to Andrew. She was the prettiest, nicest, sweetest girl I had ever met so i was persistant intil she admitted to me that she thought I was sweet and hot Then I sort of fell even more in love and I thought she and I were meant to be! 

At the last day of school she did something I had never expected her to do. She pulled me into a closet and told me that nice and she said she souldn't do that to Andrew. She was one of the nicest, sweetest, beautiful girl I have ever seen. I was so persistant to ask her to be with her that she finally admitted that she thought I was nicest, hottest guy that she had ever met. Then one day, I think it was almost the end of year, She wasn't at school. I foulnd out later that she had been beat up the night before and the reason for the beating up was that someone told Andrew that she liked someone else. I didn't think that Andrew could get so violent. 

When she came back to school, she annonced that she had officailly broken up with Andrew. This was a shock cause of all the girls Andrew went out with this was the first to break up with him. Michelle then calmly went into the school building. At the end of school, I went to see Tk at his school I usually did that. I saw Michelle there but more surprisingly she was telling TK something. I never found out what that thing was. When she left TK said to me that Michelle said to her" I like you a lot Matt but I swear Andrew will come after me if I go out with you." 

"From that day, I chose my friends wiswly and I'm not that open at first. So that's why when I came here I wasn't sure what to do because I didn't know any of you guys. And now I don't know what to do when I go back to school" 

Tai said "Use Gabumon on Andrew and then go out with Michelle!" 

Sora: "Tell your parents and go to another school" 

Mimi: "There are other fish in the see" 

Joe: "I agree with sora!" 

Izzy: "Don't waste your time with girls. Spend your time on something better" 

Sora and Mimi: "HEY!" 

Tai: "somethings better than girls?!?" 

TK(crest of hope): "Go out with Grace. I have faith that you won't get beat up." 

The end 


End file.
